Missing In Action
by Goldeneyeau
Summary: James Bond 007 returns in the most dangerous adventure yet. This time he has to discover the wherabouts and now a dissaperance of a 00 agent that has been missing for days. We start where it happened "New Orleans" Bond is sent to New Orleans to get Mya an


  
By Goldeneyeau  
  
Chapter 1  
A figure in the darkness  
  
The Gun barrel plays with an old James Bond Theme sort of Like the Living  
Daylights'  
  
New Orleans  
  
The confused darkness hid the figure following Alan Borbirick a 00 agent of MI6. He was heading to a nightclub "The Rose and Wine Club" to meet a CIA agent named Eric Monnery who had information of S.P.E.C.T.R.E.'s new plan. Walking to the night club, the figure made his footsteps behind him. Alan could feel this cold and dark presence. Pretending he didn't know, he kept on walking as the pouring rain poured in his nervous face. Wanting to know how close the stranger was, he dropped a coin from his pocket to the side of him, looking like an accident. Turning to the side and turning his head around, he could not see the stranger. It wasn't there. Picking the coin up, he turned around in wonder anxiously. As he started to continue on his way, he heard the footsteps again, this time closer than before. Sweating and getting more anxious he started looking for a way out of his predicament. There he spotted an alley and ran into it. It was a dead end but there was a ladder to an apartment. He climbed it up. The door was locked and he couldn't climb up anymore. The figure was almost at the ladder. Alan sweated and sweated hoping something would come and help him. The stranger was already climbing the ladder. He could feel his heart beating intensely fearing that he's going to die. Now the stranger had got up. The stranger asked "Alan?" There was deep silence...  
  
Chapter 2  
Suffocating  
  
Kapalua beach, Maui, Hawaii  
  
Bond lies down on the soft, hot sand of the beach with his beautiful girlfriend Mia Flower. She was a young beautiful Hawaiian with blue eyes, black hair, and a slim body and a red bow on her head that would wrap up the package. "Would you like a drink?" Mia "Oh yes" Bond Mia takes out a cork and corks a bottle of fresh wine. She now pours it in his glass and her glass "Here you are" Mia handing it to him"I love Hawaii" Bond "I love something different" Mia "What?" Bond "You" Mia kissing Bond Mia stops "I'll be back, I need to go to the washroom" Mia getting up and walking away. Bond yawns and closes his eyes of exhaustion.  
Now a few minutes later, a shadow appears behind Bond with him not knowing. The shadow starts getting closer and closer, now right behind Bond and gets out a rope. The figure now puts it around Bond's neck and chokes him. Bond wakes up with this terrible pain and tries to "with his hands" push it off but fails. Bond's face starts becoming blue and he knows he has to do something. Remembering the wine cork that Mia used, Bond grabs it and stabs it into the man's hand. The man now lets go of the rope and Bond gets up to punch him in the face. The man looked like a grunt from an earlier mission "Thunderball" that Bond had caught and now is back for revenge. He falls down with blood tracing on the sand. Bond now walks over to the man and picks him up "You still think you can do it" Bond drops him and walks away. Suddenly Bond hears a gun load behind him. Turning around he shoots "with a gun" the man. The man now completely falls. Mia comes back to Bond and looks at the man on the sand "What happened to him?" Mia "He died trying to kill me again" Bond looking at Mia  
  
The MIA song plays and ends  
  
Chapter 3  
Missing In Action  
  
MI6 Headquarters London  
  
James Bond walks into Moneypenny's office. Like always, it was filled with cabinets and files everywhere "like your average office except it belonged to MI6" "Hello James" Moneypenny smiles. "Hello Moneypenny" Bond replied. Monneypenny wasn't like your ordinary secretary. She was an intelligent, beautiful, and humorous kind of secretary who had an irresistible crush on Bond. Blue eyes, with short red hair, usually wore a white shirt with grey stripes and black pants. "Did you bring me anything?" Moneypenny "Well, I always knew you liked champagne" hands it to her. Moneypenny comes up and kisses Bond. Suddenly, as Missmoneypenny and Bond get more passionate, 007 is called in by M. "I must go in" "Ok" Moneypenny replies of disappointment.  
  
The door opens as Bond walks into the office day room "M's room" "Greetings 007" "How was Hawaii?" "Suffocating" Bond remembering the man who suffocated him. M, she was 55 years old with very few wrinkles, and short white hair. Most of the time she'd wear a grey tuxedo. Her eyes, blue, her body, slightly chubby, yet pretty good looking for her age. "I see...." "Would you like a drink?" M "Oh yes please" Bond M makes a drink for her and Bond and hands his to him. "You have a new mission" "Alan..." Bond interrupted "Yes" "He was supposed to talk to CIA agent Eric Monnery at the Rose and Wine Club, to find out S.P.E.C.T.R.E.'s new plan, but didn't show. We searched everywhere but couldn't find him. There were also some wherabouts with Alan during the years. MI6 has wondered and wondered and found nothing of him in a secret organisation. "Hmm..." Bond Anyways, All we found was a note" "May I see it?" "Yes" M hands the note to Bond and reads it "MIA" "Missing in Action" "That's right" M replies. "We think someone kidnapped him, but don't know who" "That's why I'm sending you to New Orleans to finish his mission and discover his wherabouts. "Got it" Bond gets up, turns around and walks to the door but is stopped by M. "Oh and 007..." Bond turns around "Do be careful. "I always am M" "It seems to me you're always in the danger" M replies back. Bond turns around and continues his way out the door.  
  
"Where are you going now?" Moneypenny. "New Orleans" Bond replies. "I have a friend there" Bond walks out the door to Q's lab.  
  
Walking into the plain, cool, white lab, he sees Q talking to his beautiful assistant Misaki Ito which Bond has a secret lust for. Miss Ito, a Chinese, young, pretty lady who usually wore a white shirt and black pants. She had brown eyes and red hair. "Good Afternoon Q" Bond "Ah 007" Q turning around to reply to Bond "I'd like to show you your new car for your next mission" Q Q. Q was an old man who had been helping 007 with his missions by making clever gadgets. And clever they were. His back was hunched, wore usually grey tux and had white hair. Blading, but still looked great for his age. "76". Q takes Bond to his car. " "Ah, here we are: The new BMW M 3 Coupe." This car was everything an agent dreamed of. The BMW M3 Coupe. This car, I can't describe it's beauty. I can only say it looked like the BMW 700 Il but more silver and designed. "It includes: two machine guns both on the back and front, missile launchers at the side that you can turn in any direction you wish and yes, you guessed it, a Q Cloak so that you can't be seen when in a certain trouble" Q "And now for the gadgets" A dart watch, just press this button and you will be able to shoot a dart up to 15 feet away from you. The amount of time the victim will be out will be a precise 2 hours. And, last, but not least, car key fingers with a knife inside it. Just press this, and the knife will slide out. Well, that's about it" Q. "Thank you Q for the car and the toys..."Bond looks at Miss Ito. "Oh 007, will you please stop your annoying jokes?!" Q "It's what charms them" Bond replying in a charming voice looking at Miss. Ito. "It's what annoys me" Q replying  
  
Chapter 4  
The Hilton New Orleans:  
  
James Bond drives his car through the cool, dark, street-light streets of New Orleans to his friend's apartment "Mya Starling's" He finally arrives but doesn't see Mya in front of her apartment like she said she would. After waiting for awhile, she finally walks out and gets into the car. "I was waiting for you" Mya "You were? I thought I was waiting for you!" Bond. Mya was a slim, pretty, black woman who had blue eyes and long red hair who wore a red dress that made her look gorgeous! "Just take us to that CIA agent" Mya. "Whatever you say!" Bond.  
  
They drive to The Rose and Wine Club and park their car in the awfully huge lot filled with dozens of cars. They walk into the club and see it's beautiful, 1960's classic, treasure. "Where is he?" Bond looking everywhere "Don't know..." Mya "I'm going to go have a drink...You go find him" Mya "Ok, stay here" Bond commanding "You think I'd ever leave this place?" Mya Bond goes off searching for Monnery. He looks everywhere but can't find him. "Where could he be?" resting at a table. Suddenly he sees a note on the floor. He picks it up and reads it "The Hilton". Bond goes to back to find Mya. "He's at the Hilton" Bond. "Let's go" Mya. They walk out of the nightclub to the lot and take their car and head to the Hilton.  
  
"So we're going to the Hilton?" Mya asking "Yes" Bond replying. "I've always wanted to go to the Hilton!" Mya excited "You've never been there?" Bond asking "Nope" Mya "I've been there about a thousand times!" Bond. They arrive at the Hilton and park the car in front of the hotel. Walking in, a man with a newspaper stares at them. "I'll be at the bar..." Mya "Like you always are Mya?" Bond walks to the Hotel registration desk, as Mya heads to the bar. The clerk is a young pretty, blonde-haired, slim lady who looks tough though like your average Xenia Onatopp. Bond stares at this beautiful figure till they meet face to face. "Good evening!" Bond "Good evening to you two. Welcome to the New Orleans Hilton Inn! My name is Heidi Swimmer and if you need me to help you with anything, I'll be glad to" Heidi "You're a swimmer Heidi?" Bond "No, that's just my name, I swim sometimes though" Heidi smiling "Well, actually there is one thing you can help me with..." Bond "Oh and what's that?" Heidi "There's a good friend of mine staying here, his name is Eric Monnery. Do you know which room he's in?" Bond asking with a charming voice "Hmm...ah yes, Mr. Monnery! He just registered a few minutes ago, he's in room 238 on the 4th floor" "Thanks for the help" Bond "It was all my pleasure..." Heidi lusting at Bond as he heads to the elevator. He walks into the elevator. It was filled with gold all round and had silver stripes at each side. Bond presses the 4th floor button.  
  
He waits and waits until the elevator arrives to the floor. He walks out and heads to Monnery's room and knocks on the wooden door. "Who is it?" Monnery "You were supposed to meet me at the Rose and Wine Club" Bond Monnery opens the door for Bond and quickly locks it. Monnery was a 42 year old American agent who had been undercover for while in S.P.E.C.T.R.E. He usually wore black pants and a white shirt with a tie. Sometimes with a tux on, but that was only when he had to. The man was balding at a 2nd stage and had Connery's hair. "Hi my name is Eric Monnery, I'm one of the CIA's best agents "Monnery "Hello, my name's Bond, James Bond and I'm MI6's best agent" Bond "It appears we don't share that in common Mr. Bond" Monnery "No it doesn't" Bond "The information..." Bond "Yes, S.P.E.C.T.R.E.'s new plan." Monnery "I've been undercover for awhile now, and have found this out. "Let us both sit down and have a drink first" Monnery "No thank you, I don't feel in the mood for a drink tonight" Bond sitting down "Alright then" Monnery making a drink. He sits down and takes a sip. "This is their plan I hear. They have been in discussion of this for about half a year now. They want to steal 6 nuclear missiles and destroy the world with them, unless, they get $100 billion dollars" Monnery "Extortion, that's always their game" Bond "Do you know any more?" Bond "Well, I know that they are launching them in some sort of complex, I think in an u..." Monnery falls with a shot of a sniper.  
  
Bond gets up and looks every where out the dark, shotted window but can't find the sniper. Suddenly he sees a green 1977 LTD drive out of the Comfort Inn that's next to him. He gets out his camera and zooms in the LTD's license plate and takes a picture. He runs downstairs and out he goes to his car. Driving off, the man with the newspaper gets into a white 84 mustang and follows him. While driving the car, he turns on the GPS radar and enters in it the car's license plate "MIA 077". Waiting for it to locate the car while driving, he looks into the rear mirror to see the white mustang following him. It's done, he looks at the LTD's location and follows it. The white car makes it's move and tries to ram Bond to the side. Bond rams him but fails as well. Suddenly a man in the Mustang's back seat starts shooting at Bond's tires. Bond speeds to the front and gets out his car's machine guns at the back and they start firing at the mustang. The mustang heads in front of Bond's car, Bond backs up and launches out a missile at the mustang with a large explosion. "Spectacular" Bond looks at the GPS radar to see if the car is still in his area but is gone. "I'll get him next time" Bond  
  
Chapter 5  
A pleasurable night  
  
Bond drives his car in front of the hotel and gets out. He walks in and heads to the bar to not find Mya. "Mr. Bond?" barman "Yes?" Bond curious "The lady, she said she'd be up in your room" Bar man "I see...thank you" Bond He walks to the elevator. He presses the 2nd floor button and waits for it to land. The elevator door opens and he heads to room 007 and opens the door. "I was waiting for you" Mya lying on the bed in a sexy form Bond closes the door behind him and jumps on the bed. "I've been waiting for a long time for a pleasurable night. Bond takes off his cloths as well as Mya and they both kiss each other passionately. He smoothly with his hand touches her face slowly as they start with unforgettable love. This would go on for hours till dawn.  
  
Chapter 6  
S.P.E.C.T.R.E. plans  
  
An underwater base somewhere 500 miles from Guardalavaca beach, Havana Cuba  
  
A man who's face is hidden walks into a room filled with a large table with people sitting in each seat except for one which he goes to sit in. "Welcome back #2" Blofeld "Hello again my fellow agents" the man "I have some very bad news..." The man "What's that?" Blofeld curious "Bond is alive" The man "You told me your best men would kill him" Blofeld getting angry "I know #1, but...but..." The man afraid "There are no buts in S.P.E.C.T.R.E. You will kill him before he gets here. You got it?" Blofeld "Yes sir, I won't fail this time" The man Blofeld was mad at Bond for his succeeds at thwarting his plans. He wanted to kill Bond, but couldn't because he was invincible really. And that made Blofeld mad. "Good" Blofeld "Did you complete the task?" Blofeld asking "Yes, we have stolen the nuclear warheads and are ready to launch them" The man "Good work #2 We shall call the United Nations and tell them our price" Blofeld "Yes sir" Man sitting down A large screen appears in front of everyone to see the United Nations "Greetings my fellow Members of your ridiculous organization. As you are aware, S.P.E.C.T.R.E. has taken 6 nuclear warheads from your defenceless country America. As you know, these missiles can bring great terror in your world. That is why we are giving you a chance to save your puny world. We are being very generous, all we are asking for is a small price, 100 billion dollars" Blofeld The senators all start chatting together with seriousness "We don't have that kind of money, we can't provide you that amount. It is a risk for us" the UK senator "You have 72 hours, I bid you good day congressman" Blofeld The screen dislusions and the senators start becoming serious chatting with fear.  
  
The New Orleans Hilton Inn  
  
007 wakes up to smell the fresh sensation of toast and scrambled eggs. "Is that toast and scrambled eggs I smell?" Bond curious "It sure is" Mya Bond gets up from the bed and heads to the washroom to get dressed. He comes out after about 10 minutes and takes a seat at the table and eats. "Mya, what would I do without you?" Bond eating. Suddenly, the phone rings and Bond goes to pick it up "Hello?" Bond "It's Alan, meet me at the Charles Bridge in Czecheslovakia at midnight tomorrow. I'll explain everything to you there" Alan Bond hangs up. "What?" Mya looking at Bond "He wants me to meet him at the Charles Bridge in Czechoslovakia" Bond "I'll get my stuff" Mya Mya and Bond gets their stuff and leave the hotel to the car. Bond opens the door for Mya "like a gentleman" and they both get in and drive off to the airport.  
  
After about 20 minutes, a car pops up from behind and Mya notices. "James! There's a car behind us!" Mya worried "My good old friend LTD, you!" Bond Unexpectedly, the LTD smashes the side of Bond's BMW. Bond now rams back at the LTD but doesn't give it too much damage. "Time to use my classic wheel cutters!" Bond presses a gadget button to get out his classic wheel cutters. They now cut off the LTD's wheels and the car hits the road. The man from the LTD gets out and runs for his life as Bond chases him with his M3. The man was a young 30 year old, slightly chubby, that wore a blue tux and blue pants with green eyes and a hair due Sean Connery had in 1965. "There's no point running if you know u're going to be caught!" Bond right next to the man running "Tell me where S.P.E.C.T.R.E. is!" Bond "I'm never going tell you!" the man The man now jumps off the bridge. Bond's car stops near the bridge and both Mya and Bond get out and look down at the man who hit his head on a rock. "He fell from me" Bond looking at Mya  
  
Chapter 7  
A death of a friend  
  
New Orleans local airport  
  
Bond and Mya get out of the car and walk into the huge white airport. They both go to the ticket desk to see a ticket salesman "I'd like two tickets to Prague Czechoslovakia" "Alright then, two tickets (slowly saying while getting out the tickets)" Ticket man "And here you are, two tickets to Prague Czechoslovakia. You better hurry! It's about to leave" Ticket man "Thanks" Bond running to the plane with Mya. They both now barely make it on time to their plane and get to their seats. Bond yawns in exhaustion. "You tired?" Mya "Yes, I'm going to go to sleep" Bond "I'll be in the bathroom momentarily" Mya walking to the bathroom. Bond falls asleep.  
  
He wakes up to see the airplane waitress looking at him. There's been a terrible accident" Waitress "What happened?!" Bond demanding "Somebody...murdered your friend...I'm so sorry" waitress feeling sorry "Can you show me where she is? with some sadness in his face "Yes, come, follow me" Waitress Bond gets up and follows the waitress to the washroom to see Mya's body on the floor with blood everywhere "Oh my god..." Bond "We are terribly sorry, because of this, we are going to give your friend a proper funeral that she would love" Waitress "Yes..." Bond saddened. Suddenly, the plane lands. "It'll be alright, we are going to tell NSA about this and they will take care of the problem. You just carry on, and we will call you when we need to" Waitress "Thank you" Bond "What hotel are you staying at?" Waitress wondering "The Embassy Suites" Bond replying "We'll call you" Waitress "Thank you" Bond He gets his luggage and heads out of the airplane to the airport.  
  
When he walks in, a worker asks "Mr. Bond?" Worker "Yes?" Bond asking "You have a car in the parking lot, curtousy of MI6" Worker "Felix you little...What are you today? A worker at the airport I see" Bond "Oh James..." Felix leading Bond to his car. Felix was a CIA agent who helped Bond whenever he could. He was getting older and you could see it. No one was to be forever young, even Bond had a few grays but they were both fine with it. Late 30's, early 40's, fine age still, but not young anymore. Anyway, Felix had brown hair with brown eyes. He wore a grey tux and grey pants with a black tie. He was going to be married very soon. In about a month if I might add. Unknowingly, he'd be killed by the big druglord: Franz Sanchez, which Bond would go after and kill for revenge. They arrive at the parking lot to see the great BMW Z4. The BMW Z4 looked exactly like the BMW Z8 he used in his mission against Elektra and Renard. Except, this car had one hell of a better engine than the other. "Well, Q made a great pick for me" Bond "James really" Felix "What? Can't take a joke? I guess I'll see you later" Bond getting into the car. He drives off as Felix waves goodbye.  
  
Chapter 8  
Ruza Wisnowska  
  
Bond drives his car into the Embassy's parking lot. He walks out to head in the hotel. On his way into the hotel, he sees a gorgeous woman talking to a man. He walks into the hotel and looks out the window to see more. The man leaves her and she heads to the hotel. This women was absolutely beautiful to Bond. He could not resist her beautiful long, curly hair, with brown eyes and a beautiful red dress. Bond grabs a newspaper and pretends he's reading it, watching the woman. She walks in, and goes into the elevator. Quickly Bond gets in the elevator just on time. "Which floor?" Bond asking "3 please" the lady in an English accent. Bond presses the 3rd floor button. They wait for the elevator to land both looking at the other when one isn't looking. The elevator finally lands and the Czech lady gets out. "Goodbye miss...?" Bond " Miss Ruza Wisnowska" in english accent "Rose Wisnowska, what a pretty name" Bond "And your name Mr...?" Ruza "Bond, James Bond" Bond The elevator door closes right after he says it. Up at the 3rd floor Ruza smiles and opens here room to have her mouth closed by a hand and tries to scream.  
  
The elevator door opens as he lands on the ground floor. Bond walks to the registration desk to see Heidi. "Why hello again" Bond with charming voice "Why hello again to you two" Heidi "Staying for the night?" Heidi "Yes" Bond in charming voice Heidi smiles at Bond and gives him a card to his room for free. "Thank you" Bond "Room 301 on 3rd floor" Hedi smiling "Thank you again" Bond heading to the elevator. He enters the elevator and presses the 3rd floor button as it closes. Heidi now picks up the phone and calls someone. The phone rings in a room. A man picks it up "Hello?" A man "He's coming" Heidi "Ok" The man hanging up the phone.  
  
Bond's elevator now opens and he heads to his room through the long red carpeted corridor. Bond slides in the key to the door lock and enters the room to be pointed by a gun behind him. "Don't move" the man "Put your hands up" the man Bond puts his hands up fast but is stopped half way "Stop, slowly put your hands up" the man Bond continues to put his hands up, this time slowly like the man had said.  
  
"Now, move over to the bed" the man Bond moves to the bed at normal speed but is stopped once again by the man "Stop, slowly" the man Bond continues his walk to the bed slowly. "Now, lay down, slowly" the man Bond quickly back arms the man and turns around quickly. He now punches him in the face. The man punches Bond in the chest now. Bond gets down to his knees because of his chest. The man now hits Bond's back. Bond falls to the ground. This man was a grunt of Borbirick. He had a fat stomach, beard, strong muscled arms, and a grey tux and black pants. "Ha, ha, Bond you think you can always win" the man "I know I always can" Bond kicks the man's leg and makes him fall to the ground. Bond gets up quickly and kicks the living shit out of him and takes the silenced P99 from him. He hears a scream from a woman in the washroom. An English accent scream "Ruza!" Bond opens the washroom and shoots the man beating her with the silent P99. This man looked exactly like the other one except he had a giant scare on his face. Bond now puts his arm around Ruza. "Are you alright?" Bond "Yes" Ruza starting to come back from her crying trauma. Bond gets a towel and pours water on it from the sink. He now rubs it on her poor, beautiful face. Bond still doing this, Ruza notices the man that Bond had fought earlier behind him with a pistol. "James!" Ruza screaming with fear Bond turns around and shoots the man right on time. "Oh James, you saved my life..." Ruza "Let's go out to celebrate for that, shall we?" Bond  
  
Chapter 9  
A day in Czechoslovakia  
  
Prague Castle Czechoslovakia  
  
Bond and Ruza look at the large, old, beautiful castle "It looks beautiful" Ruza adoring "Yes it does, Come on, let's go in" Bond They both go inside the castle Walking in they see a beautiful museum of statues in it of armor. They keep on walking looking around and see ancient things till they get up to the bedrooms. "This looks gorgeous!" Ruza running to the bed "I wish it was mine" Ruza lying on the bed This bed, was a princess bed, it was red and hadples at each corner going up, holding a blacnket over the bed. "Well, we can always buy it..." Bond Ruza walks up to Bond and hugs him "That would be wonderful!" Ruza kisses Bond The screen closes and opens to a restaurant with Ruza with Bond eating together in a booth. "I love brombor and salat!" Ruza eating the potatoes and salad "Yes, I do two" Bond eating the same They eat for a minute and Bond starts a conversation "Were you born in Prague?" Bond "Yes, I've lived all my life here. The city, the people, the things, everything here I love!" Ruza "Where were you born?" Ruza "Oh, England" Bond "More specific" Ruza smiling with a light laugh "Wales" Bond "I've heard of that place" Ruza "My grand mother told me about it, my father was born there but then moved here. It's really nice" Ruza "Yes, quite beautiful there. But here it's better" Bond smiles at Ruza "Oh James" Ruza smiling back  
  
Both Ruza and Bond walk by the old famous Charles Bridge. "Look at the view!" Ruza looking at the side of the bridge eating a vanilla ice cream "Quite a view" Bond going to where Ruza is "My family and I would always come here and look at the water" Ruza "Until the war in 68" Ruza "That was a bad time, but it's over now" Bond "Yes" Ruza turning to look at Bond "During the war, my father had to go help against the Russians. We were hiding the whole time when this happened, every day we'd heae explosions, shots, people dying, it was a terrible time for my mother and father. Then we got a call after the war. My father was killed" Ruza starts crying "It's alright" Bond feeling sorry puls her to him and puts his head down at her. "Let's go" Bond They walk away from the bridge and it closes  
  
Chapter 10  
An agent of S.P.E.C.T.R.E.  
  
Charles Bridge, Prague Czecheslovakia  
  
Bond walks to the edge of the bridge to look at the cold, dark water. "Hello 007" A voice Bond turns around "Alan! It's great to see you again" Bond stepping forward "Uh, uh, uh...don't move!" Alan points out a gun. Alan was like your ordinary hench- villain. He had black pants and a grey tuxedo with a black tie with 2nd stage balding hair. Blue eyes, brown hair. "Oh Alan, another crooked agent?" Bond "Yes" Alan "Why?" Bond asking "When your asked to do a simple job for $20,000,000.00 dollars, why would you turn it down?" Alan "Let me guess, S.P.E.C.T.R.E." Bond "Correct 007, for once you're right" Alan "I'm always right Alan" Bond "Why did you leave MI6 though? Why didn't you just stay undercover?" Bond wondering "If I stayed, they would have caught me, "my wherabouts" I also wouldn't be able to do my job" Alan "Ah yes your wherabouts, attending S.P.E.C.T.R.E. meetings Alan?" Bond charming Alan Alan laughs "Yes that's quite it actually" Alan "And what's your job as well?" Bond "Launching 3 nuclear missiles on every continent of the world, unless..." Alan interrupted by Bond "They pay you $100 billion dollars" Bond "How did you know?" Alan "A friend of mine was working undercover as an agent" Bond "Oh, Monnery" Alan laughs "He's in the water dead right now, have a look" Alan laughing Bond looks at the edge of the bridge to see Monnery dead in the water "He was a great guy you know, too bad he had to get killed by me" Alan laughs "I also even killed your friend Mya, she was quite attractive wasn't she?" Alan continuing his laugh Bond turns around and punches Alan in the face. Alan falls "You fucking little!" Bond angry pulls Alan by his shirt. Alan smiles "Take care of him Aknol" Alan laughs Bond turns around to get punched in the face by a tall, bald, muscular man. Alan gets up and shakes off the dirt of his tuxedo. "It's been nice knowing you James" Alan laughs as Bond looks at him with an anger I can't describe. Suddenly, Bond is punched back in the head again. Alan laughs as he walks away. Bond gets up and punches Aknol in the chest. Nothing happens. Now Aknol squeezes Bond's left arm. Bond cries as his arms start bleeding. Bond now gets out his car key fingers and presses the button for the knife to come out. He now stabs right in Aknol's arm the knife. Aknol starts bleeding, but doesn't cry. He crushes the car key fingers and pulls Bond up to the air, where he throws him against a wall. Bond lays down on the brick floor as Aknol comes and picks him up. He then punches Bond in the face and Bond falls to the ground, crying. Aknol again pulls him up, this time as Bond is picked up, and he pulls out the knife from Aknol's arm. Aknol cries as the pain hurts him. Now's Bond's chance. Bond runs up to Aknol and kicks him in the chest, this time, hard. Aknol falls to the ground as Bond keeps on kicking him knowing that if he stopped, Aknol would get back up and kill him. After knowing Aknol has has enough, Bond pulls Aknol up and shakes him asking "Where is S.P.E.C.T.R.E.?!! Where is S.P.E.C.T.R.E.?!!!!" Bond demanding. "I'll never tell you!" Aknol with his eyes shut because of the pain Bond punches Aknol directly in the face. Aknol falls once again. Bond picks him up by the shirt and demands "Now will you tell me?!!!" Bond angry "Havana Cuba, there is an underwater complex 500 miles in Moon beach" Aknol spitting out blood as he gives the information. "Thank you" Bond punches Aknol off the edge. Aknol falls to a rocky death "Was that rough?" Bond asking  
  
Chapter 11  
Time to leave  
  
Embassy Suites  
  
"It's Time to leave" Bond entering the beautiful Jacuzzi suite. "Leave?" Ruza "Yes, leave" Bond "Where are we going?" Ruza "Do you like Cuban cigars?" Bond  
  
Cuban Airways, Havana, Cuba  
  
"Welcome to Cuba Mr. Bond" A worker handing back Bond's and Ruza's passports. "Thank you" Bond Ruza and Bond go outside to the front of the airport for a taxi. They get in it and leave. "Where to?" Taxi driver "Paridisus Rio De Oro at Guaralavaca beach" Bond The driver takes a left turn and drives them to the Comfort Inn.  
  
Pardisus Rio De Oro, Guardalavaca beach  
  
We open up to see Bond giving a bellman a tip. The bellman leaves as Bond goes to the balcony to see Ruza sitting down "Nice view, isn't it?" Bond asking "Yes, quite a view" Ruza sighing "What's wrong?" Bond "Nothing..."Ruza sighing "Come' n I know when someone isn't happy when I see it" Bond "I never told you about it...my brother..."Ruza sighing again "What about him?" Bond asking "He was murdered a few years back...by this criminal organization. He was working undercover, but was caught and murdered" Ruza sad "S.P.E.C.T.R.E.?" Bond asking "Yes" Ruza "How'd you know?" Ruza wondering "That's who we're going to visit tonight" Bond "Oh James...!" Ruza hugging him happily "Let's not get so emotional now" Bond Ruza takes her arms off of Bond's back. "Thank you" Ruza "No problem" Bond starts kissing her. They both now kiss with love you can't not see, only feel. Bond stops "I need to find S.P.E.C.T.R.E.'s complex" Bond getting a weird sort of a machine out of his luggage. He presses and turns these weird buttons and switches and looks through this contraption. Looking through, he sees with this special X-ray technology, a strange spider like complex under the water about 500 feet away and 50 feet deep. "I see it" Bond still looking at the complex. "May I have a see?" Ruza "Why certainly" Bond moving away for Ruza to look through the contraption. "I see it" Ruza She walks to the bedroom as Bond follows her in. She jumps on the bed and asks "Can we have that night together now?" Ruza "Yes" Bond jumps on the bed and they both start love undefined.  
  
Chapter 12  
A score with S.P.E.C.T.R.E.  
  
Guardalavaca beach, Havana Cuba  
  
You see Bond and Ruza bring a boat to the water. Bond gets in. "Hurry up!" Bond whispering "I'm coming!" Ruza gets into the boat and they sail off. After about an hour they make it over the complex. "Ok, let's go!" Bond whispering They dive into the blue, fish-hearted water with their equipment on. Traveling down for miles they make it to the base.  
  
They start looking for a way in, but can't find a way. Suddenly, a diver comes out of a passage of the complex. Bond covertly behind the man, chokes him. He waves to Ruza to follow him into the complex. They both get in and take their equipment off. "Which way now?" Ruza "Follow me" Bond leading them both to a tunnel.  
  
We pop up to see Borbirick in a control station. "Hurry up with the missiles" Borbirick "Yes sir" a man pushing the missiles to a room. Blofeld walks into the room. "Is everything ready?" Blofeld "Yes, almost" Borbirick "Good" Blofeld "I'm leaving now" Blofeld walking to the helicopter room. Blofeld gets in the loud helicopter ready to leave. He leaves now through the dark night laughing of the deaths that will occur once their plan succeeds.  
  
We go back to where Bond and Ruza is "a dark tunnel" They come across a dead end but find a vent to climb in. "Come on, hurry up" Bond getting up into the vent. Ruza gets in with Bond's assistance. "Ok" Bond Bond leads the way as he hears a machine's sound. After crawling awhile in the dark, cool, vent, Bond and Ruza make it to the control room and see Borbirick commanding this and that to some computer workers. "When are we going to get down?" Ruza "Don't worry" Bond Borbirick leaves the room leaving Bond and Ruza a chance to get down. Bond quickly grabs a worker's headphones and chokes him with it. So does Ruza. A worker walks into the room and sees Bond and Ruza. He takes out a gun but is shot by Bond. Borbirick hears the shot and runs to the room with a bunch of grunts. "Stay here!" Bond Bond walks out to shoot a few grunts to the ground. After seeing this the grunts get back for cover as well as Borbirick. Bond takes cover and shoots behind the wall hitting someone. "You'll never win James!" Borbirick shooting at Bond "You forgot, I always win!" Bond Bond gets from cover and shoots Borbirick in the arm and gets back to the wall. "Shit, you little!" Borbirick feeling with his hand his arm bleeding Bond shoots once more and hits another grunt. Knowing Bond will succeed if he stays, Borbirick runs out of the danger. Bond gets off the wall and shoots the grunts dead on the floor. "You can come out now!" Bond to Ruza Ruza comes out to Bond "He's ran to the missile controls! I have to stop him! Bond leads them both to the missile controls. Entering the room covertly, they notice Borbirick launching the missiles. "5 minutes to launching" The machine Borbirick smiles as he watches the clock counting down. "We've got to stop the launching" Bond whispering "I'll take care of him, you stop it" Bond "Ok" Ruza Bond walks slowly crouched to Borbirick and stands up to point his gun at the back of his head "James..."Borbirick "Alan..."Bond "Go stop the warheads" Bond telling Ruza "4 minutes to launching" Machine Ruza gets up and looks for the abort button. She learns there is a pass protecting it "I'll never tell you" Alan Bond pushes his gun more and more into his head making Borbirick pain "Oh yes you will" Bond "Never" Alan in pain Bond hits Borbirick's head on the back and makes him fall. He picks him up and points the gun back at him "Now will you?!" Bond "I told you before..." Borbirick laughing "I'm not going to let S.P.E.C.T.R.E. down" Borbirick quickly ducks down and back arms Bond in the chest hard. "3 minutes to launching" Machine "Uhhh!" Bond crying with pain "You know James" Borbirick picking up the gun "I always have hated you" Borbirick "Ruza slowly gets to Borbirick to hit him but is caught by him. Uh, uh, uh, uh, no violence now" Borbirick in a smooth voice"2 minutes to launching" Machine "Ah yes, we're going to make our debut of terror" Borbirick "Not if I can stop you!" Bond gets up as fast as he can and manages to punch Borbirick in the face. Borbirick falls to the ground with blood rushing from his mouth "Tell me the code!!!" Bond demanding "I will never" Borbirick "1 minute to launching" Machine Bond pushes his foot hard on Borbirick's back "Ahhh!!!!" Borbirick cries "Tell me now!" Bond commanding Machine "M" Borbirick slowly due to the pain Ruza enters the letter "30 seconds to launching" Machine "I" Borbirick Ruza enters the letter "A" Bond shoots Borbirick "Ah...uh...uh...uh" Borbirick falls comepletely to the floor "10 seconds to launching" machine "Why'd you?" Ruza "Just do it!" Bond yelling Ruza enters A in the code box. "Warheads aborted" Machine "Good work" Bond "It's all in the talent" Ruza kissing Bond Unknowingly to Bond and Ruza, Borbirick with his last strength pulls the switch for self-destruction of the complex and falls back to the floor smiling "Base will self-destruct in 1 minute, base will self-destruct in one minute" Machine Bond turns around to find Borbirick lying near the self-destruct switch "Shit!" Bond "We must get to the escape pod! Come!" Bond leading them both to the escape pod "Base will self-destruct in 10 seconds" Machine They both get in the pod and press the escape button. With a spectacular explosion Bond and Ruza make it out of the complex to the open water. The scene ends.  
  
Chapter 13  
A Cuban vacation  
  
Guardalavaca beach, Havana Cuba  
  
We pop up to see M talking to Q. "Where is 007? He is needed now" M "I'm not to sure, we've been calling him for days" Q "Try again" M "Alright" Q gets out a cell phone and calls Bond Bond lies on the bed seat as he watches Ruza coming up with shells. "Look at them" Ruza "Nice, very nice" Bond "So, do you like it here?" Ruza "Why ye..." interrupted by his cell phone. "Just a sec..." Bond getting out his cell phone "Hello?" Bond "Ah 007, we've been wondering where you've been in days" Q "Anyway, M wants you to come immediately" Q "No can do Q" Bond "No can do?!" Q Bond hangs up the cell phone "Now what were you saying?" Ruza with a smooth voice "Yes I really like it here" Bond starting to kiss Ruza. "Oh James!" Ruza  
  
The title song starts playing as the story ends  
  
James Bond will return... 


End file.
